Drugged on you
by WhiteRose36
Summary: He needed her... it's so unusual of Yami to feel so...vulnerable, to feel so out of control. It's about time for him to claim her as his own. YYXT pairing. May contain mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Drugged on you.

Hello! I'm back with a fanfic! I know, long time no see! So sorry that it took a while. Anyway, this story will be a bit different and the characters are a bit OCC. BUT I assure u, I try to keep in character as much as possible! It is more inward looking and a lot of going through thought processes, so that the real action actually happens in the mind… at least for this first chapter!

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or plotlines from the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh.**

He needed her. It was causing him to dream, to lose control. Time and time again, he tried to pull away, only to be tormented with the desire to be close to her again.

He needed her…more than she could ever imagine.

It was a terrible desire. Not being able to function whenever he's apart from her. He has been so used to her constant presence, even in his duels, in his sphere of comfort, in his group of friends. Whenever he had the opportunity to take over Yugi's body, there was only one person on his mind.

Tea

It has been over a year since he received his own body. It was a joy to finally have his own body to control and to live life. Of course, he was sad that this separation meant that he could not have that special link between him and Yugi. Still, they have been living like brothers, having that special bond, although not as intimately as it was when he was locked in the puzzle.

However, this proved to be an advantage over time. Yami was free to move, free to do whatever he wanted, free to talk to anyone he wanted without probing into Yugi's thoughts. Now he could concentrate on being himself, and for others to see him as only Yami. There was also something better about this, the little icing on the cake…

He could be closer to Tea. He could walk beside her after school, have lunch with her, sit beside her during movies, and best of all, flirt, whenever he could.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I have dance practice after school." Tea replied.

"Wanna have a drink with me after?" Yami continued.

"oh, no I can't. sorry Yami, maybe another time?" Anzu smiled sheepishly.

"Always the same excuses, always too busy for me", Yami thought. Tea always seemed to be too busy, what with school, dance and many things he doesn't know about. Is she trying to avoid him? Is she trying to keep herself away knowing that she clearly has feelings for him, yet not knowing whether he felt the same about her? He knew she liked him. She was always the first one to greet him in the morning, always ready to go home with him, and was always the first to speak to him.

Or was it all out of plain friendliness? After all, Tea probably saw Yami as another brother, just like she saw Yugi. No matter how different the two of them were, she probably has not been accustomed to treat them separately.

However he did notice that after his seperation from Yugi, Tea grew gradually quieter around Yami, as if not knowing what to say to him. Once of twice, he thought he saw her looking away shyly whenever he caught her staring at him. He liked it. He enjoyed it even. However, no one took the initiative, no one wanted to. It was taking too long, nothing was going to come out of this evasive behaviour from the both of them.

He hated this. This confusion. This muddled thoughts in his head. He never lost control and he was always sure of what he wanted and how he wanted to live his life…

But this girl is pushing his limit. He felt himself unable to rationalize properly, and more so recently, unable to control himself smiling at her and feeling a tinge bit happier when she was around. Why? He hit his fist on the wall, why is she controlling him?

"Bye guys, I'm heading off for practice!"

Yami jerked his head up at the sound of Tea leaving. Too many times has she slipped away, too many times have Yami held back.

"Tea seems really happy everytime she goes for dance practise… maybe it's because of someone she met in class." Yugi chuckled.

Yami turned sharply, "Wait what, she's seeing someone!"

Yugi stopped and looked over at Yami, surprised to se him so exasperated.

"No, no, we, as in, Joey and I, keep teasing her about this new guy in her class that she says keeps dancing next to her in class. She totally doesn't like the guy, but we think the guy is kind of interested. It's all in good fun man! Why so serious?"

Yami realized his outburst was quite out of character and turned away. Was that jealousy?

So what if it was jealously? Yami wasn't prepared to let some other guy take Tea away from him. Not after all the years they have spent together. He wasn't prepared to let some other guy see the concern in her eyes whenever he was in a tough duel, or that smile on her face whenever he was near her…

He knew what he had to do, and where he had to go…

"Yugi, what time will Tea return home?"

0000

I know I said on my profile page that this would be a one shot, but really, I've been on hiatus for like what… 5 YEARS! Haha… yeah ok I know… I'm lazy/busy/making up other excuses that I shouldn't lol! Anyway, here's the first chapter so that it'll give you guys a sort of prelude into how this story will turn out. It's a different sort of writing style from my first fic, which I wrote a long long time ago! I hope it gives a more intriguing read! My, I haven't said this in a loooong time, but reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Sorry about using Téa and Anzu interchangeably in my previous chapter. For this chapter, I will stick to using Téa. **

**Note: This is a mature themed chapter. You have been cautioned. Regardless, enjoy! **

People say, to love is to let go. Love is only complete when you can let go of that control, and trust that the other will be right by your side, always.

But how can the King of Games let go, when all he knew was to be in control?

In control of the game plan, in control of his mind, in control of his…emotions… he stopped. Emotions are something he has lost touch of for so long.

After all his duels, he thought he could control it all. Yet, it took a shy glance, a smile, laugh, to shake him from that control.

And this has led him to the front of her door, waiting. Waiting for the girl that has made him lose control.

He leaned against the door, waiting. Téa's parents live in the countryside, so he knew that she'd be alone in the house. His next course of action left unplanned, as he breathed in with the sound of her footsteps approaching.

"Yami?" She was surprised, but her tone left a lingering of excitement and…expectation.

He looked up, eyes clouded, biting his lips. He's got her now, putty in his hands. After her dance workout, she looked radiant, stunning, as always. Perspiration glistened on her lean figure. He could just reach out, go in for the kiss, caress her sweaty body…

"Would you like to come in?" She invited. Yami paused, and nodded. She grinned and unlocked her door.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't had the time to clean up. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Please come in!"

Yami walked in and was surprised at how neat her house was. Her so called "mess" was just indicative of the magazines thrown on the glass coffee table. Her living room was bright, just like her personality. The walls were clean and off white, with a cream sofa in the middle and a flat screen TV right in front of it. She had an open kitchen that looked out into the living room, making her house look bigger than it is.

"Would you like a drink?" She offered. Yami shook his head. She gestured for him to sit.

"Let me get freshened up first then. Just make yourself at home!" She smiled. Damn, that smile.

She pranced up her wooden stairs. The gentle steps of a dancer, just the way he imagined. He looked around, what was he expecting himself to do? He didn't want to confess to her now; he just wanted to see her. Oh, how his heart ached in such an unfamiliar way. This new body of his, he was not able to control it. He was always residing in Yugi's body, and whatever he experienced when he was around Téa was completely different. Maybe Yugi did like Téa in the past, but that feeling was more of admiration, sort of how you would look at a sister. Now that Yami has his own body, it just boggles him how he can feel so intensely for this girl. Heart pounding, heavy breathing…yet, amidst the unfamiliarity, he found comfort. Somehow, this has happened before, long ago…when he was Pharaoh… and there was a girl… a girl that looked a lot like…

"Hey Téa." Yami greeted as she walked down the stairs.

"Oh Yami! You gave me a shock, I almost forgot that you were here!" Tea laughed.

"So… what brings you here?" She asked.

He had to say it. He had to come to terms with his feelings for her, but the King of Games was not going to admit defeat so easily, or at least, he'll win her over in a sophisticated way.

"It's like a duel." He smirked.

"Come here"

Téa obeyed.

"How many of my duels have you watched?" Yami asked. He inched his face closer to her, but she did not flinch.

"As many as I can remember." Téa responded, and sighed.

"Do you remember the final duel, me against Yugi? We all thought I was going back to the past with me losing…" Faces touching, he brushed her wet hair behind her ear. She breathed in.

"How did you feel?" Yami asked.

Téa looked into Yami's eyes, and shocked him with her answer, "wounded."

Yami closed his eyes, and opened them to stare into her sea of Cerulean, "How do you feel now that I'm right here?" Yami felt in control again.

Téa paused. She broke his gaze and fell backwards. No, no he can't lose control now.

He grabbed her face again, she gasped, taken aback.

"Téa please, answer the question", he demanded, controlling his voice.

"Yami… I'm scared… I'm scared to tell you how I feel…"

"Why, Téa?"

"Because, you're all that I want… yet I don't want to feel that feeling of loss again if you have to leave… that moment, when you lost that duel… my whole world collapsed. I found myself so attached to you, that I just couldn't witness your departure. I cried, and cried, Yami… when I thought you were gone forever. I told myself… no, I won't get emotionally attached to anyone this strongly again. But… but now you're back…and I don't know how to react! I want you, but if you're going to leave again, to disappear… oh how much I have suffered because of this Yami!" Tea almost shouted.

"It's like… you're a drug… I got to have you, and without you I go crazy… but it's bad to have you right? Like all drugs… you reach a high when you take it, but when it leaves your body, you're left broken, wanting more…"

"You're my addiction…"

At this point, there were 2 voices. Téa stared at Yami with her teary eyes, not comprehending why he was saying the same thing as her.

"Then drugged we are," Yami whispered, and captured her lips in his.

Téa tried to resist his advances, tried to push him away. No, she can't fall for this man again… she can't stand losing him!

But he kept his mouth firmly on hers, even pushing her mouth open with his tongue. She cried, and cried; knowing that if she let him in, there's no way she can resist him.

They kissed. The heat, passion, yearning, all expressed in that kiss. Yami pushed her down to the couch, two bodies colliding.

"I want you," At this point, it doesn't matter who was the one who vocalized it, as both were thinking the same thing. They wanted, _needed_ each other. They have to fulfill their addiction.

He pulled her body close, and went underneath her shirt. Her skin, smooth and clean from the shower. He let his hands wander under that big baggy shirt she was wearing. He felt her slender figure, her flat stomach, and her slim back. He grabbed her shirt and tossed it to the ground. He ignored her silent protests, as he knew she wanted more. Hugging her tightly, and feeling her body again, she relaxed, and shivered under his touch. He trailed kisses down her neck, to her breasts, where she gasped, sighed, and moaned.

"Ohhh Yami…" She wanted him so badly.

He was secretly happy she decided not to wear a bra, as he nuzzled his head in her firm, perky breasts. Her nipples hardened under his touch, and he grabbed one nipple with his lips. She let out a long, pleasing moan. He didn't stop. With his fingers, he toyed with her other nipple, caressing, pulling slightly, while he continued to lick and suck on one. She arched her back, excited for more.

She lifted her leg and felt a hard lump in his pants. He's getting a hard on for her. It's the first time for both, yet strangely familiar. He trailed his kisses down to her navel and went all the way down, nearing her womanhood. She moaned, gasped, screamed for more. He granted her with more.

Téa reached down and took his shirt out roughly. He didn't flinch, just continued his way down. He pulled her pants down, and bit her panties. She moaned even more, and wiggled her way out of her panties. He looked up at her, eyes full of longing, for that permission to explore beyond. She nodded.

He shot up, and propped himself on his knees. Téa crawled to him and unbuttoned his pants. Oh, how he was longing for this. Téa caressed and licked his abs, going on her knees so she can reach his lips. They kissed again, fire in their mouths, as Téa pulled his pants off. Yami hooked his fingers on his underwear and pulled it off, exposing his manhood. Téa looked down, blushing. Yami held her face in his hands, and leaned towards her.

"Oh Téa, I've always known you were so beautiful… please, let me take you" Yami begged.

Téa made an action to lie down, but Yami pushed her down, lips firmly on hers. They kissed, and toyed with each other's mouths. Yami's dick was just touching her vagina, oh how she couldn't hold on much longer.

"Yami, please…. Please take me!" Téa exclaimed.

A moment of heavy breathing, and Yami shoved his dick into her wet vagina. At first, it was so painful for her, like her vagina being ripped apart. She cried out and squeezed him tighter. He wouldn't stop, hips thrusting as he shoved in and out. Téa relaxed and soon, pleasure took over, her wetness making it easier for him to enter again and again. Gradually, they set into a rhythm, as their bodies shivered and rocked with the motion. They had to get their dose of this drug, the drug that they have been staying away for too long. Now they have it, now they can enjoy it.

As he thrust, she moaned, louder and louder. He looked into her eyes, and saw the beautiful girl that he fell in love with. Yes, love.

They felt the connection long ago. He couldn't pinpoint when. Was it when he saved her, or even long before that into the past? All he knew was that he had her now, and he's not going to let go.

Ahhh Yami, please, don't stop!" Téa screamed. He felt that pleasure building up inside of him, wanting release. He bit his lips, no, not yet.

There was a moment of tension, and Téa finally let out a scream.

"Yami, I'm reaching, ahhhh Gosh I'm reaching, ahhh!" Téa reached orgasm, and Yami, unable to control it, let it all go.

"Ahhh Téa!" Yami let out a groan and climaxed.

Yami collapsed on top of Téa, breathing deeply. Their sweaty bodies entangled with one other. Out of breath, but not out of love.

Yami pulled out and Téa shivered at his exit. He was her first… she wanted him to be her last.

"I win", Yami breathed.

Téa fluttered her eyelids in confusion, "is this a game to you?" She almost felt hurt.

"Somewhat, but no. This is different. This isn't a game anymore. I win, because I managed to get you to spill your feelings first," Yami grinned.

Before Téa could protest, he kissed her again, and continued, "but, I do believe, you need to know the truth. I always felt this strange connection to you, like we…belonged. So, whatever you said, rest assured, I feel the same too… you're more than just a drug to me… you're my necessity."

**Yay for early release! Hope you all enjoyed this steamy story. It was fun writing this, exploring how to express passion in writing. Let me know what you think. Thanks all for the support! **


End file.
